magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Games™ Issue 2
Issue 2 was priced at £4 News Capcom reveal 5 new Gamecube titles: Resident Evil 4, Viewtiful Joe, Killer 7, Dead Phoenix & P.N. 03 - 2 pages (8-9) Microsofts Xbox division loses $177 million in quarter ending September 2002 - (10) Sega begins long climb back to the top of the table - 1 page (10-11) More Sega classics coming to GBA - (10) Tricks of the Trade - a career in games is just a helping hand away - (11) Square and Enix to merge - (12) Kojima working on two new instalments in the Metal Gear Solid series - (12) Final Fantasy XI becomes profitable - (13) Codemasters porting TOCA Race Driver to Xbox - (13) PS2 and Xbox 'exclusive' games set to jump ship - Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell & Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers - (14) Mapmaker tutorial website for TimeSplitters 2 - (14) US to get Zelda bonus disc - (14) Top GBA developer Crawfish Interactive goes under - (15) Games Room 101: The 'Invisible Boundary' Dilemma - (15) The Getaway sold early in some retailers provokes anger from Sony - (15) Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire shifts over a million copies - (16) Nintendo to buy Capcom? - (16) XIII delayed - (16) Games Amnesty: Army Men games - (16) GameBoy Player and GameBoy Advance SP announced by Nintendo. - (18) DC Studios bring out replica Atari 2600 VCS joystick with 10 games - (18) Nintendo announce cashback scheme in US - (18) Think Tank - Nalin Sharma - (38) Features 'Interviews' Ed Boon - Midway - Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance - 2 pages (20-21) Edouard Lussan - Wanadoo - 2 pages (30-31) 'Special Features' Boradband of Brothers - 4 pages (22-25) :Online capabilities of the three consoles and PC analysed Company Profile: The Collective - 4 pages (32-35) The Evolution of Gaming Part 2: Reinventing a Genre - 6 pages (40-45) Let's Do Lunch - 6 pages (88-93) :A Day in the Life of a PR Manager. :Alex Verrey, Simon Callaghan, Phil Robinson & Jennie Kong interviewed 'Regular Features' Letter from America - The Shape - 2 pages (26-27) Kongetsu - Tomo Ohno - 2 pages (28-29) Contact - 4 pages (174-177) Previews Network Biohazard - PS2 - 2 pages (48-49) Resident Evil Zero - Gamecube - 2 pages (50-51) Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance - Gamecube - 2 pages (52-53) Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb - Xbox - 2 pages (54-55) Primal - PS2 - 1 page (56) The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Gamecube - 4 pages (60-63) IGI 2: Covert Strike - PC - 1 page (64) Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - Xbox - 1 page (66) Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance - Xbox - 2 pages (68-69) Galleon: Islands of Mystery - Xbox - 1 page (70) SOS: The Final Escape - PS2 - 1 page (72) Super Monkey Ball Jr. - GBA - 1 page (74) Starsky and Hutch - PS2 - 1 page (76) Steel Battalion - Xbox - 2 pages (78-79) Lamborghini - Xbox - 2 pages (80-81) Tomb Raider: Angel of Darkness - PS2 - 1 page (82) Showcase - 2 pages (84-85) :Def Jam Vendetta, Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders, Capcom vs SNK 2: EO, World Racing, Enter the Matrix, Unreal 2, Racing Evoluzione, Port Royale Reviews Retro This month in 1986 - 2 pages (132-133) Games that Time Forgot: Where Time Stood Still - Spectrum - 90% - ½ page (134) Look Back in Anger: Pole Position - ½ page (134) Godfathers of Gaming: Gunpei Yokoi - (135) Great Game Bosses: Strider - (135) Star Games: Bad Dudes vs Dragon Ninja - (135) Jobs in Videogames - 2 pages (136-137) :Playing games can be tough sometimes. But a number of titles have taught us that there are worse jobs out there. Great Retro Gaming Moment: Rick Dangerous - Amiga/Atari ST - (138) Why don't they Remake: Stunt Car Racer - 1 page (140) What Were They Thinking? - (141) Classic Machine: Mega Drive - 4 pages (142-145) Family Tree: One-on-One Beat 'em Ups - 2 pages (146-147) Developer History: The Oliver Twins - 2 pages (148-149) Classic Magazines: Maximum - (150) Don't Go Changing: Decap Attack - (150) Videogame Myths: Attack of the Mutant Zombie Flesh Eating Chickens from Mars - (150) Greatest Retro Game Ever: Speedball II: Brutal Deluxe - 1 page (151) Game Over: The Greatest Game Endings - 4 pages (152-155) :Super Mario World, The Revenge of Shinobi, The Simpsons, Kung-Fu Master, Ghostbusters, Ghouls 'n Ghosts, The New Zealand Story, Final Fight, Impossible Mission, Bubble Bobble, Contra III: The Alien Wars, Samantha Fox Strip Poker Buying classic consoles - 2 pages (156-157) :Sega Saturn, Virtual Boy and BBC Micro Other Credits Managing Editor :Nick Roberts Group Art Editor :Nick Trent Senior Art Editor :Lisa Johnson Assistant Designer :Ian Holland Deputy Editor :Martin Mathers Sub Editor :Charlotte Martyn Games Editor :Keith Edwards Retro Editor :Simon Cann Senior Staff Writer :Luke Albiges Contributors :The Shape, Lloyd Mangram, Tomo Ohno, Nalin Sharma External Links You can purchase a DVD containing Issues 1-50 at the Imagine Shop Issue Index Category:Contains GameCube Reviews Category:Contains Xbox Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 2 Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Game Boy Advance Reviews